


If Apart

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture, Immortal Pan, Jules Verne Night, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Foot Race, The Girl Who Lives on the Moon, The Great Race, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Wendy and the Croc, all hallows eve, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream, the play's the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh enjoys being near his pet tarantulas and cobras before he scowls due to Repsaj holding the woman he still loves. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode A Hole in the Wall.





	If Apart

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh smiled as he looked into a tarantula chamber. His eyes remained on multiple tarantulas. *My beloved pets.* After shutting the door, King Kooh walked to another chamber. He opened the door and saw many cobras. *My other beloved pets* he thought. 

King Kooh closed the door and approached Repsaj's chamber. After walking into it, he viewed Ailicec resting in Repsaj's arms. A scowl replaced his smile at a snail's pace. He trembled.

*Ailicec should rest in my arms. I wished to be her spouse before she was with Repsaj.* His smile came back. *Spouses will suffer together.*

King Kooh took Repsaj with Ailicec before he carried them to the cobra and tarantula chambers. He placed them on the floor. His eyes settled on Ailicec prior to another scowl. *Perhaps Ailicec will be my wife* he thought. King Kooh remembered her resting in Repsaj's arms. He began to tremble with rage again. 

After opening the cobra chamber door, King Kooh carried Ailicec. He placed her in it before he walked out of the chamber. He closed the door. King Kooh opened the tarantula chamber door. He carried Repsaj and placed him in it. After abandoning Repsaj, he closed the door. 

Another smile formed on King Kooh's face after Repsaj and Ailicec sobbed. *The spouses may be apart, but they are with new companions.*

 

THE END


End file.
